Mr and Mrs Dugray
by Amazingly Megan
Summary: AU! Trory! Rory Gilmore’s life is getting worse and worse with each second. What happens when she gets stuck with, probably the one boy at Chilton she absolutely hates? R&R Same story but I revised it a little, hopefully I can get it working again!
1. Chapter 1

**Mr. and Mrs. Dugray**

**Written by: Amazingly Megan**

Summary: AU! Trory! Rory Gilmore's life is getting worse and worse with each second. So many things are going through her head, and she can't pay attention to most things that people say. What happens when she gets stuck with, probably the one boy at Chilton she positively dislikes, for an assignment, that is worth half the overall grade? First GG FF, please R&R

**CHAPTER ONE (1)**

"Mom, I'm going to be late if you don't hurry up," Rory yelled up to her mother, as she grabbed a cup of coffee and walked out the door.

"I'm coming," Lorelai said to no one in particular. Grabbing the keys, she too ran out the door. Upon seeing her mother's attire, Rory's mouth dropped.

"You're kidding," she said after a few moments of blank staring.

"What? Don't you like it?" Lorelai said twirling.

"You look like you just stepped out of one of Headmaster Charleston's playboys."

"He has those?" Lorelai asked in shock.

"Some boys at school say they found one or two in his desk, but I don't know for sure," Rory replied stepping up into the jeep. To this statement, Lorelai made a sound that resembled an 'I-always-knew'. The two women slid into the car, and began their journey to Chilton Preparatory Academy.

"Why are you dressed so… so… slutty?" Rory asked, motioning to her mother's mini skirt.

"Baby, you know I have a thing for Charleston, just let me do it."

"Please tell me you're joking," Rory said in disgust.

"Of course babe, actually I have a few meetings this morning, and the man in charge of the business usually gives into women. So," Lorelai said making a sharp right turn.

"Okay, well I'm going to do all of my homework during study hall so I can hang out with Lane before we go to Friday night dinner, so don't expect me to be home when you get there, I should be there around six though."

"Okay and after my meetings, I am going out of town with Sookie to look for a new sink, so if you need anything call my cell okay," Lorelai said pulling into the Chilton parking lot. "Bye babe, be smart."

"I'll try my hardest, but I doubt it will work," Rory said getting out of the car. Allowing her mom to pull out, Rory looked up at the tall school. Even though this was her second year attending it, she was still amazed at how beautiful it was.

"Rory, hey, how are you?" An Asian boy asked coming up to her.

"Hey Henry, I'm fine, and Lane is doing great also, but she does miss you," Rory said smiling. Henry and Lane had a forbidden love affair which left Rory as the love messenger. "I'm hanging out with her after school, if you want to call my cell, you can talk to her."

"Yeah, that would be great," Henry said grabbing a piece of paper and pen, and allowing Rory to write her number down. "Well I got to get to class, talk to you after."

"Yeah, I'll see you later," Rory said walking away. Entering into the giant doors, she could hear the chatter of all the students, catching up after three months of summer break. Heading to her locker, she dropped off the books that she wouldn't need until the end of the day, and walked to her first class.

"Good morning students, and-" the man who was the classes teacher, was interrupted by a tall boy stumbling backwards into the classroom, waving to a few friends. "You're late"

"I know, and I'm deeply sorry," the boy said turning around, so the whole class could see him. Rory's mouth dropped as she saw the deep blue eyes of none other than Tristin Degray. _You have got to be kidding me_, she thought to herself, _wasn't he shipped to military school. Argh, I bet he sucked up to his dad, to get out of it, spoiled little brat_. Tristin looked over the class, when his eyes finally reached Rory's, a smirk appeared on his face.

"Have a seat sir."

Tristin said headed towards Rory. _No, no, don't you dare. _"How are ya Mary?" He asked situating himself into the seat behind her. _Shit. Okay, just ignore him, and all will be well._

"Welcome to Relationships 101, I am your teacher Mr. Barkfield. I'm sure as you all know that this class is required, so I don't expect many people dropping out."

"Mary, you look nice, did you go to a beach over the break?" Tristin asked from behind.

Mr. Barkfield asked looking around at the blank faces. "This course is on relationships, ranging from parent to offspring relationships, spousal, even friendships. I believe everyone could learn something about themselves in this class."

"Mary, why don't you answer me, wait don't tell me, I know. You being so naïve, think that you can with hold your growing desire to be with me, if you simply ignore me. Well here's a news flash for you doll, it won't work doll, stop trying."

"We will start the semester with a popular activity: crying, hungry, pissing dolls." The teacher said, continuing with his speech. Tristin tried a few more times to get Rory's attention, when he finally realized that his words weren't going to affect her, he decided to get a little physical. First a few pulls on her hair.

"I will allow you to pick your partners, _pull_. However if you don't know who you want, I will be more than happy to appoint you someone. _Pull. _When I call your name, please state who _pull _you want to be partnered with and I will verify with that person that the pairing is appropriate." Mr. Barkfield said standing up at his podium. "Carly?" Tristin began to get agitated at the fact that this wasn't affecting her, not knowing that she was having a very hard time not turning around and smacking him right then.

"Brandon."

"That's fine."

"Alexander?" _Pull, harder._

"Rachel."

"No, I want to be partnered with Aiden."

"Aiden is that alright with you?" Mr. Barkfield inquired.

"Yeah, that's cool."

"Megan?" Getting tired, of pulling, Tristin started rubbing his hand across her back.

"Paul."

"More than happy."

"Lorelai?" _bra._

"TRISTIN!"

"If you insist doll." Rory's mouth dropped as she realized what she had just done, and a smirk played across Tristin's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rory's hand rushed to her back, as she tried to hold her bra together. "What's the matter doll? Need some help?" Tristin asked putting his hand back up to her back.

"No, I don't need your help, I can fasten it myself!" Rory whispered angrily to him, batting his hands away. After a few moments of struggling (trying not to make it look obvious), she had it hooked.

"You know doll, I could have done that with just a twist of my wrist, after all that's how I got it undone," Tristin said winking, with a smirk growing faster than a forest fire. Rory huffed in reply, as Tristin began to hum the tune of Foxy Lady by Jimi Hendrix. After a few minutes, Mr. Barkfield had completed the pairings, and had ordered them to group up with their partners to get a better understanding of each other. "Mary, turn around," ordered Tristin, as he propped his feet up on another desk.

Rory turned, and gave him her meanest glare, "My name is not Mary, it is Rory, get it straight," she said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say kitten, but do me a favor and scream my name out, like you did earlier, I've waited too long to hear you say it like that," he said, his grin growing bigger with each word. The next few moments were a complete daze to Tristin, all he could remember was Rory moving so fast, she was just a blob, falling forward onto his desk, and an unbearable pain in his lower regions. Rory shook a little as she thought about what Tristin had just said. _Nasty little pervert, _she thought, as she pulled out her iPod to drown out his groans.

As soon as Tristin could move without forcing away an ugly face, which happened to be about several minutes after his injury occurred, he snatched Rory's headphones off, and threw them across the room. "If you ever even think of-"

"Mr. Dugray! What has gotten into you?" Mr. Barkfield asked looking up from his paper work.

"Sorry sir, but I was getting really frustrated-" Tristin began to attempt an excuse.

"I don't want to hear it, you could have hurt someone, you have detention today, after school, room 489, don't be late."

"But Mr. Barkfield, I was just trying to get to know Mrs. Gilmore, however she took out an illegal device by school rules, and ignored me. Sir, I was just trying to do the assignment to which you assigned us, however Mrs. Gilmore was being quite stubborn," Tristin said with the face of an angel.

"Very well, Mrs. Gilmore, you too have detention, along with Mr. Dugray, for the use of an illegal device. Mr. Dugray, perhaps the two of you can complete the assignment this afternoon." Rory's mouth again dropped in shock, for the fourth time today. Mr. Barkfield walked over, and brought her iPod to his desk, "I'll be confiscating this."

"But… but…" Rory had so many things going through her mind. _Detention. I have detention, and it's all thanks to that no good, worthless, waste of skin that I must now call my partner._ "You f-" Rory started, but was quickly cut off by the sound of the bell, indicating that class was over. Tristin stood and headed out the door, giving Rory a small pat on the back.

The rest of Rory's day went rather well, except for lunch, when her new partner came and sat across the table from her. "Oh Mary, you shouldn't be sitting all by yourself during lunch, after all you are the newly wed to the school's heart throb," Tristin said giving a million dollar smile to a group of passing girls, who giggled in return.

"Tristin, you are by far the most conceited person I know, and my name is not Mary, its Rory," she said not looking up from the book that she was currently reading.

"Speaking of," Tristin said leaning over the table so only she could hear him. "I do believe that you owe me for that little stunt you pulled in first block." His grin quickly transformed into a scowl as he remembered the unbeatable pain he received earlier that day.

"I don't owe you a thing, but you could do me a favor and quit the class," Rory said leaving the table.

"Now, I couldn't leave you with the children all by yourself now could I," he yelled back over the commotion of students leaving the dinning hall.


End file.
